Alcohol and Honesty
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Rangiku mabuk! apa yang akan dilakukan Gin kali ini?


**Alcohol and Honesty**

**Disclaimer**: Kalau Bleach punya saya, Gin akan saya buat Hidup, seperti fic saya ini. Namun sayangnya Bleach adalah karya original Tite Kubo.

**Summary**: Rangiku mabuk? sungguh di luar dugaan Gin. Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

**A/N**: Judulnya emang ga nyambung ya.. hahahah….setelah saya bersedih dan bersemedi selama hampir 3 hari, sekarang inspirasi datang lagi…. mudah-mudahan kalian suka.. disini Gin HIDUP loh… saya bikin endingnya berbeda.. fufufufu….

enjoy~

Setting: Aizen sudah terbunuh, Gin kembali ke soul society.

Di Soul society sedang ada pesta besar. Semuanya bergembira atas kematian Aizen.

Rangiku dengan bersemangat menuju tempat minum-minum dan mulai berpesta. Gin yang melihatnya geleng-geleng kepala. Tadinya ia ingin membiarkannya, tapi kok lama-lama dia kayak mabuk beneran ya? Dia lagi sandiwara atau apa? Karena khawatir Rangiku benar-benar minum terlalu banyak, Gin menghampirinya.

"Rangiku… kau tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak.. tidak bagus untuk lambungmu…"

"Kamu.. _hik.. _Siapa… .Gin..?"

"Iya, ini aku."

"Ohhhhh.. Gin.. apa kabar Gin..?"

"Rangiku, kamu minum berapa gelas?" tanya Gin yang setengah tidak percaya Rangiku dapat begitu mabuk..

"Hng….. nggak taaau yaa… mungkin 50.. atau-atau… 60_.. hik_.."

"60? baru 30 menit kamu di sini kamu udah minum 60 gelas?"

"T-Tapi ini kan gelasnya keccccccilll"

"Rangiku, lihat kadar alkoholnya! pantas saja kau mabuk! " Gin terbelalak mencium bau alcohol yang begitu kuat dari botol yang diminum Rangiku..

"Biarin aja.. aku kan emang udah biasa begini…" kata Rangiku dengan santainya.

'_Eh, iya juga, sih, tapi..'_ Gin garuk-garuk kepala. Mana mungkin Rangiku bisa ngelanjutin pesta dengan keadaan begini?

"Ayo, pulang. Aku antar sampai ruanganmu," Rangiku menepis tangan Gin.

"Tidak mau"

"Harus mau. Aku paksa." kata Gin sambil menggendong Rangiku di pundaknya.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEI! _hik_~~ LEPASKAN AKUUUUUUU !" teriaknya sambil meronta.

"Diamlah.." kata Gin sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangan Rangiku. Selama perjalanan Rangiku ribut sekali. Sebentar-sebentar menyanyi, sebentar lagi teriak, lalu ketawa nggak jelas…. kembali lagi nyanyi… Gin yang menggendong Rangiku hanya tersenyum.

'_Ckckck… dia mabuk lagi…udah lama aku nggak ngeliat dia mabuk..…' _katanya dalam hati.

Sesampainya di ruangan Rangiku, Gin menurunkannya dengan perlahan di tempat tidur.

"Gin.. Gin kau penghianaaaaaaaaaaaaaat~~~" kata Rangiku setengah sadar.

"Iya, iya. Aku penghianat…"

"Kamu tau nggak sih kalau Kira itu –_hik_- masih hormat dan respek sama kamuuuuuuuu… kamu ituu… Cuma orang yang dianggapnya sebagai kapten, dasar penghianat…." Rangiku memukul pelan Gin.

"…Dan kamu juga nggak perduli sama perasaanku… kamu tau nggak siiiiiih… waktu kamu ninggalin aku ituu.. aku sebel setengah maaaaati sama kamu…. kamu selalu-selalu pergi tanpa bilang-bilang, pergi begitu aja, emangnya kamu kira aku nggak khawatir apa? aku takut kamu itu udah mati atau apa…kamu tau nggak sih kalau aku tuh peduli banget sama kamu….kalau gitu ngapain kamu nolongin aku?" Rangiku nyerocos kayak kereta.

"Hmmm?"

"Kenapa kamu nolong aku waktu kita kecil dulu? karena kamu ngerasa kekuatanku ini bisa dimanfaatkan ya?"

"Nggak, bukan begitu….."

"Karena kasian?"

"Bukan juga…."

"Terus kenapa Gin? kenapa kamu nolongin aku? kamu harus tanggung jawab ..gara-gara kamu… gara-gara kamu…. aku jadi luka begini.. gara-gara kamu… aku jadi terus-menerus mengkhawatirkanmu.. gara-gara kamu…." Rangiku terdiam.

'_Kayaknya sebentar lagi dia tidur…'_ kata Gin dalam hati.

"…..Gara-gara kamu aku hidup… gara-gara kamu.. aku jadi … jadi suka.. sama.. kamu…" lalu mata Rangiku tertutup. Dia tertidur pulas.

Gin tertegun memandang sosok Rangiku yang tertidur pulas. Gin mendekatkan mukanya ke Rangiku dan… Ia menciumnya..

Lalu tiba-tiba dia bergerak mundur.

"Astaga," katanya sambil memegangi bibirnya, tersenyum.

"Sepertinya besok aku harus benar-benar minta maaf padanya…"

-The End-

Epilog

Rangiku: "Duhh.. kepalaku sakit….. Eh, GIN!" *menghampiri Gin*

Gin: Ada apa?

Rangiku: Kemaren aku mabuk banget ya? maaf ya… tadi aku baru denger dari Toshirou kalau kamu yang nganter.. aku jadi malu…

Gin: *ketawa* harusnya aku yang minta maaf, Rangiku.

Rangiku: Minta maaf buat apa? karena udah menghianati aku dan seluruh soul society? karena udah bikin aku dan Kira khawatir? hahaha udahlah, nggak usah dipikirin.., yang penting kamu udah kembali….

Gin: *ketawa lagi* yah-untuk itu semua, dan satu lagi….. *mendekat ke Rangiku, berbisik* Karena aku telah menciummu…*ngacir*

Rangiku: *Diam, shock* APAH! GIN KAMU KURANG AJAAAAAAAAR! SINI KAMU! *ngejer Gin*

Gin: *ketawa terbahak-bahak sambil lari dari kejaran Rangiku*

'_Rangiku, aku janji nggak bakal pergi tanpa memberitahumu lagi….'_

Sekali lagi, kalau kalian bersedia, tekan tombol review di bawah cerita. Thank you.. ^^


End file.
